The Staying Alive Games
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This takes place one Week after Alex Vs Alex. What does Juliet's ex-boyfriend? A breed called the Whiz-vampires and Katness from the Hunger Games have in come. Read and find out. The more reviews, the more I continue
1. Ex-Boyfriend

_The Staying Alive Games_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_Justin and Juliet ran in the living room and with a sleuth of Wizards behind them they close the door behind them._

_Alex, Harper and Mason were still recovering one week removed from evil Alex trying to take over the world. "Hi guys, what's going on?" Alex asked and Juliet replied, "Well Justin and I were having a romantic dinner. You know nothing big or lifechanging and so we kissed...My ex-boyfriend showed up and he was very angry about the fact that I broke up with him one hundred years ago. He said it was fate that I was vampire again so we could be together and so naturally Justin objected." _

_"In a nutshell he swore revenage and hundredths of his friends broke into the school killing Wizards left and right. This is the last surviours." Justin told eveyrone in the room. _

_Mr. Russo came in at the tail end of the story, Alex was in shock and Harper popped off with.. "Were his friends Wizards?." Harper said and Juliet replied, "Vampires but not like me." _

_"What do you mean not like you?" Alex asked and Juliet replied, "They are demonic vampires when they bite and you feed from them. The soul is gone from the body and the demon moves in. He retains everything about you." _

_"This is horrible." Mr. Russo said and Ms. Russo grabbed onto Justin making sure her son was okay. She mother the rest of the Wizards as Harper helped out as well since a couple of them were injured. From some reason Alex remember the plan Dominick was talking about removing all mortals from the world. "Wait!" Alex yelled and remind everyone of Dominick's plan. "What if he was connected to what's happening?" Alex asked and then the opened again as new breed of whiz-vampires rushed into the room. _


	2. Sorry

_The Staying Alive Games_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_Three of the Whiz-Vamps created a portal and few of the surviving wizards rushed them but was killed instantly. Mason knocked a couple back and Alex fling one from one end to the room to the other. _

_Justin closed the Portal door for now and as the other one was about to get up. Alex scream a spell to trapped him..._

_Then Lighting ring out, striking the middle of the streets of New York City and as everyone look out in the terrace._

_Juliet saw a young girl stumbling about very confused on what was going on. _

_The portal broke and a couple of whiz-vamps were after her. _

_Juliet jumped down and Alex told Mason to follow her, Alex took the short cut by zapping herself on the streets _

_Mason and Juliet follow the Whiz-vamps then got there attention. The Whiz-vamps got a few cruical zaps knocking Mason on his ass. Juliet held off one and the other was about to bite her. He got an arrow throught the head and the other one turned to the new visitor. Juliet did something she promised herself to never do it again and snapped the Whiz-vamp neck. "Sorry." Juliet said and the female archer was poised ready to shoot at Juliet. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Staying Alive Games_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_"Hey good guys here..." Juliet tried to reason and the Female archer looked pissed. Mason slowly got up as Alex ran to him to get him on his feet. Alex was getting ready to knock the archer on her ass. "Stop!" Juliet yelled and added, "Okay the both of us here have been attacked by Half-wizard and vampires. We don't know what's going on and so attacking each other isn't a good idea." Alex and the Archer slowly put there weapon aside. _

_"Thank you for saving me. What's your name?" Juliet asked and the woman replied, "Katness. What year is this?" "2013" Alex said and Mason looked around then said, "Alex people should be screaming and yelling from all that just happened." Alex listened to her boyfriend and looked around to see everyone was frozen in time. _

_"What's going on?" Alex asked and Katness replied, "2013...Wait! I wasn't born for centuries. All of this was gone and..." Katness walked over to see actual fruit and looked at the price. "This is eighty-five cents a piece and it's out in the open." Katness said out loud and Alex replied, "It's New York some people just like to..." Katness took an apple and just started to eat it out like it's the first one she's had in a while. _

_"It's like you haven't eaten for days?" Alex said and if they only knew the world Kat came from. Katness turned to her and said, "You have no idea, not one." They all decide to walk back and the Whiz-vamps disappeared then the street repair itself. The four looked at this all happening and Alex then said, "Okay this is massively freaky." Juliet has been alive for a long time and knew there was more at work here. _

_As they went back upstairs, they all gawked at Kat and Max was making eyes at her. Justin embraced Juliet and everyone was lost. _

_"Guys this was just the beginning, who's that?" Justin asked and Katness replied, "I'm Kat and I'm from the future. My family was wiped out along with my whole district, I was zapped here and I killed something called a Whiz-Vamp."_

_"What do you mean your family was killed?" Ms. Russo asked and Kat then told the story about what happened. _

_"Where am I?" Kat asked after telling the tale and Alex replied, "New York City." Kat took that in and said, "That's in North America." _

_The whiz-vamp laughed and said, "You weren't suppose to make it! You were suppose to die with your people! The one who fed hundred, the champion who fed hundreds..." _

_"I never got a chance tooo..." Katness said and Ms. Russo then asked, "What does he mean?" Katness explained the hunger games and she told them that she was about to be announced the winner. She was about to watch her district be rewarded with food. She told them that the Whiz-vampires came and killed her family as well as anyone else. _


End file.
